


Self Aware Simon Snow Writes a Love Note to His Boyfriend

by AlixxBlack



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Self Aware, i am not stable probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: Uh, doesn't the title basically tell the story?





	Self Aware Simon Snow Writes a Love Note to His Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ouranose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouranose/gifts).



> I'm writing another Snowbaz fic and this happened when I couldn't decided how to write one of the chapters.  
> Judge me, judge me hard, but also judge me silent.  
> Thanks, you're bae.

_Dear Baz,_

_I remember our kiss from Chapter 61 so vividly._

_Love Simon Snow,_

_Your Chosen One._


End file.
